From Bad to Good
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Erza thought everything was over when he said "We're done." What's left for the Titania? Well in her point of view, there was no point of her entire existanance.


I love you

"I'm so pissed off right now!" screams Erza.

"What's wrong?" asks Mira sweetly.

"Juvia..." says Erza angrily.

"Gray?" asks Mira.

"She's always trying to get him to go out with her, she keeps flirting with him, and he flirts back!" shouts Erza. "Occasionaly." hisses Erza who was really pissed.

"Erza, Gray loves you. You just don't see it clearly enough." Says Mira giving her a smile and pointing to the necklace Gray gave her when they were kids.

"I don't know, Mira... I'll just go. If Gray asks... I don't care. Tell him I don't wanna see his face ever again!" shouts Erza.

"Well, if that's how you feel I'll just leave you alone, then..." Says Gray from behind her.

"Gray... I..." says Erza.

"Whatever." says Gray while heading out to leave. He was walking in the rain when he heard footsteps following him.

"Gray! Stop! Can we talk about this?" asks Erza.

"You know what Erza... save it. I don't wanna hear it. If you don't wanna see me, I'm cool with that. Now that I know how you really feel. You were just probably just playing around pretending we were a joke, this whole time. I thought you were different, but turns out... you don't care." says Gray before leaving.

"And what am I suppose to do now? Pretend this never happened and move on? Gray I love you. And I was wrong. I never really understood how much you loved me... you know what? You don't really love me, do you?" asks Erza while crying.

"What are you talking about?" asks Gray conffused.

"If you loved me so much, you wouldn't hang out with Juvia all the time!" shouts Erza so mad she could pnch his head off.

"Do you even know what I talk to her about? I tell her to lay off. I tell her to leave me alone. And besides, she's my friend, is that so much a crime to talk to her? So what now? Huh? Does this mean I can't talk to anyother girl? Erza, your being selfish and overly dramatic. If you won't calm down, I guess I have no choice but to end things. We're done." Gray then leaves without another word.

"Fine." says Erza while leaving for her house. When she got home... she destroyed everything that reminded her of her and Gray, she broke half her room. She turned the whole place upside down. She then starts crying and screaming.

"Who needs you?" shouts Erza reffering to Gray while crying so bad.

"You tore my heart out and broke it in to a million pieces!" shouts Erza some more.

"I'm better of bymyself! I'm better of without you!" continues Erza, throwing a huge tantrum.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed so loud, and burst out into more tears. She then grabs the necklace still on her neck. She remembers everything... Their childhood memories, Their momments alone, their first kiss... it all came back to her. She then holds the necklace against her chest, sits down, and burries her head in her knees.

"I'm sorry." she says to herself, but yet reffering to Gray.

"Though I'm so mad at you, I could never stop loving you. Ever." Erza cries somemore until she falls asleep.

"Gray..." says Erza while waking up. She then realizes her room looked a lot cleaner in the dark.

She walks around town. She was too embarassed to walk in the guild after what happened last night. Though no one heard her or saw her. She couldn't face Gray.

Meanwhile at the guild...

"Oh Levy, I hope Erza's okay." says Wendy.

"I know. She seemed so upset last night, what could've happened?" asks Levy.

"I could hear her screaming, crying and throwing things everywhere." said Wendy.

"What happened to Erza?" asks Gray overhearing their conversation.

"She had a major meltdown last night." says Levy.

"All the girls in the dorm were outside her door." adds Wendy.

"She was screaming and shouting things like: "I don't need you! You tore my heart out and shattered it into a million pieces!" I wonder hat happened." says Levy.

"Yeah but the last thing I heard her say was: "Though I'm super mad at you, I could never stop loving you. Ever." says Wendy before sighing.

"This is all my fault." says Gray before running away to look for Erza.

Erza was just at the edge of a cliff. Attempting to jump.

"If were not together... what's the point of my existance?" says Erza. She was about to jump when a pair of arms quickly wrapped around her.

"Don't. If you die... I would never be able to live with myself." says Gray while still hugging her from the back.

"Gray... I thought we were done." says Erza while crying.

"I heard what happened to you last night. Knowing what you went through... I couldn't stand it. I needed to get you back. I'm sorry." says Gray holding her tighter. Erza then turns around, her face burried in his chest, she was about to burst with mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry Gray." says Erza.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet." says Gray.

"I love you too Gray." The gap was closed by two pairs of lips. And that was the ending of another story gone-bad to good.


End file.
